


Riding the Waves

by JohnnyMueller



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Ahegao, Biting, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Dom to Sub, Futanari, Groping, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Making Out, Mating Press, Multi, POV First Person, Pool Party, Post-Coital Cuddling, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, ballplay, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyMueller/pseuds/JohnnyMueller
Summary: All You wanted to do was just to enjoy this pool party and leave before she came. To her surprise/delight, that night went down a different route.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi/Watanabe You
Kudos: 31





	Riding the Waves

I took off my swim cap and moaned softly as my hair became free. Even though it’s short, it can still get cramped sometimes, especially when I’ve been in the pool for a long time. Now that I finished my class for the day, I could feel free and relaxed. _Especially since I have some alone time…_ I reached to take hold of my member when

“Hey, You!” I shuddered a little before turning around as naturally as I could, thankful that I barely had an erection at this point. “One of the moms wants to talk to you.”

“O-OK, tell her I’ll be out in a moment.” My coworker nodded before walking out of the lockers. I let out the breath I’d been holding and sat on the bench.

I taught swim classes at my local pool and just finished the last section of classes for the summer. The kids are great, besides some of the bratty ones, but the moms made my job hard to handle sometimes, especially the curvaceous ones; thinking about busting a nut on their chest almost made my futa cock slip out of the tuck I used.

 _Hopefully, she’s not one of those._ Once I got dry enough, I exited the lockers and went out towards the main entrance.

I knew who I was looking for as soon as I saw her. Her long blonde hair was kept in a tight ponytail, trailing down her back. Her t-shirt clung snugly to her large breasts, sitting high on her chest. Her skirt was hiding her ass, but I imagined it to be as big and firm as her tits. Eli Ayase had a strong presence, one that made me want to obey every command she gave.

I easily recognized the boy next to her. One of the youngest boys in my class, Takeru was such a sweetie, always kind and wanting to help out the other kids. He looked my way and his face lit up as he ran my way. “You-nee!” His arms quickly wrapped my legs and squeezed tightly.

“Hey there, buddy.” I reached down to pat his head. “You know, you shouldn’t be running off like that without telling your mom.”

“Oh, it’s alright.” His mom walked over; with the way I was bending over, my head was right next to her chest. I just wanted to suckle on her fat tits as she gave me a slick handy. I stood up quickly so I could hide whatever half-chub was there. “It’s nice that Takeru always had a reason to be excited at this class. He was so worried at first.”

“That’s because it seemed kinda scary. But You-nee made it really fun!” His smile spread to me; it was so infectious that you couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Miss Watanabe.” Even though she was saying that plainly, her words reverberated into my bones. “I was wondering if you would like to come to a pool party I’m hosting this weekend. It’s a kind of end of summer festivity.”

My mind and my cock fought over the answer. On the one hand, I’d probably lose control over myself seeing all of the attractive women in their skimpy swimwear. On the other hand, it would provide some excellent masturbation fuel.

“Sure. I’d love to come.”

*

_Oh God, I’m going to come right now._

Even with my cock secure underneath its tuck against my bikini bottoms, I was half willing to just masturbate into the pool right now. Eli’s friends were apparently comprised of the hottest women in town of every variety, enough that a simple touch or brushing past as they maneuvered around the pool made me shudder for a moment.

“Watanabe!” I heard Eli’s voice and looked over to see her standing next to another stunning beauty. Purple hair rolled down in waves down to her ass. She was just as curvy as Eli, her breasts clinging tightly to her halter bikini, but plumper, a striking maternal figure. Her eyes lit up in a mischievous glee. This one was trouble. In any case, I walked over to the pair. “Let me introduce you to my wife, Nozomi Toujou.”

“It’s very nice to meet the woman who’s been so helpful to our little Takeru. I see Eli was right when she said you were quite the beauty. Especially all those muscles. You mind if I feel them?” I shrugged, not minding one way or the other (or at least pretending to). Nozomi reached her hand out to trace her fingers over my arm, softly cooing along the way. I shivered like I was freezing, even though my body was heating up. I just wanted to pin her down and fill her womb with my seed. “Yes, she’ll be perfect.”

“Perfect? For what?”

Nozomi looked at her wife with a confused stare. “You didn’t tell her?”

Eli’s grin turned sheepish as she scratched her cheek. “I wanted to make it a surprise.”

“Oh, you silly goose.” Nozomi lightly flicked Eli on the nose before reaching up and kissing it. All the while, I was paying attention to their bodies’ movements. _How lucky do you have to be that both you and your wife have tits the size of cantaloupes?_ While distracted by thinking about their breasts, my arms were trapped between them as Eli and Nozomi got on either side of me and walked me around the pool.

“The truth is, Watanabe, we’ve been wanting another child for a while now – each of us. It’d be nice for Takeru to have a sibling, but we don’t want to adopt this time; we want children from our bodies. I noticed your cock straining through your swimsuit when you looked at me and I knew that you’d be perfect for us. After everyone else leaves, you stick that breeding stick into our cunts and let us swell with child; we’re both ovulating right now. Whether this is a one-time encounter or the beginning of you becoming the third member of our triangle is up to you.” The two of them stopped walking as Eli looked down at me, her eyes clear and full of desire. “So, are you in?”

“Yeah! It’d be really nice to help you!” _And to come all over your bodies._ “It’s just… I’m not sure I can wait until then.”

“My, my, I can just imagine how hard you are.” Nozomi’s hand moved down my body until she was right above my cock. “I’m sure you’ll have enough cum even after I give you some relief.”

I nodded my head softly; my personal record for sequential ejaculations was six, so I could handle it. Nozomi wrapped herself around my arm again, letting me feel those soft breasts of hers, before moving me into the house. “So, where do you want me to take care of you?”

I thought for a moment while looking over Nozomi. “Do you have a good bathroom?”

She had one hell of a bathroom. It was filled with scented candles, had a bathtub big enough to fit four people comfortably, and had seashells on the walls. _OK, the seashells are weird since this isn’t a beach house, but they look nice._

“You like them?” I turned around and almost felt my nose bleeding. Nozomi had taken off her bikini top, letting her breasts bounce freely. Despite how big they were, they moved in such a vigorous way that it was like hypnosis. Nozomi walked towards me and softly kissed me on the lips, making my already-hard cock struggle further.

“Yeah, they look real fuckin’ good.” I tried to take off my bottom, but Nozomi was quicker than me, swiftly untucking my cock, leaving my swollen balls to throb against my clothes. I moaned as my red-hot need bounced up and down, Nozomi gazing at it all the while.

“Yes, yes, I can see how excited little You, although she’s not that little. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take good care of it.” Nozomi continued to kiss me, pecking me all over my face and neck, as her hand took a firm hold of my balls. I could almost hear them sloshing as she rubbed her fingers all over it, even pressing against my cunt a few times. “They feel very fertile; I wonder if you’ll put multiple children into us.”

Her words got to me, imagining these women swollen with my children, helpless except for me and my ability to fulfill their pleasure. I looked at Nozomi’s ripe breasts, wondering how they’d look filled with milk. I quickly moved my hands so that I could grope them, making Nozomi moan and tightly grip my seedsacks. “You really like breasts, don’t you, You?”

“I just love how they feel and the way they squish when I grope them and how they bounce when I put my dick around them and…” Another grip of my balls paused my rant. I hadn’t even noticed I was drooling into my own tits.

“Oh, you’re the perfect girl for this, aren’t you? So supportive and so helpful. Just tell us if there’s anything particular you want during our activities; you deserve to be treated well.” Nozomi’s hand moved up and finally reached my cock, her fingers barely able to circle around it. “Has it always been this big?”

“Y-Yeah; I started puberty kinda early.”

“Oh my, I bet you need to feed this to a lot of girls to make sure it’s under control.” I slowly nodded my head, losing myself further and further to the pleasure I was experiencing. “Perhaps we’ll need to bring some of our friends over from time to time, since I don’t think me and Eli can handle you by ourselves. Besides, they’ve been wanting kids themselves and they’ll probably want to know when they can get some themselves after they notice our bumps.”

During her talking, I was kept in a horrific anticipation, wanting to just get it started already, so much so that I thrusted in her hand slightly. Nozomi gave a small sound of surprise and looked down. “Sorry about that, You; let me relieve you.” Her hand finally started to jerk me off with a smooth grace that made my typically jerky thrusts look like an amateur’s effort. I moved closer to her to feel her warmth and to get a better angle at feeling her breasts.

Her hand felt like it was covered in the most gentle lotion, swiftly rubbing my pre up and down my cock in a way that made her motions even more fluid. It was like the touch of an angel (a very lewd one, though). Still, there were other parts of me that wanted pleasure. “C-Could you- ah! – could you finger my pussy?”

With just a widening of her smile, Nozomi’s other hand moved down in between my legs to press themselves past my lips and into my cunt. My moans became louder even as I tried to tamper them down, but could you quiet yourself when your dick was getting stroked by a master and three fingers were shoved into your cunt? Her hand motions quickened as my balls throbbed further against my bikini, my moans turning into groans as I arrived closer and closer to my climax.

“Before you come, I wanna get a taste of you.” Nozomi got onto her knees and, using her hand to aim, swallowed my cock whole, still playing with my pussy all the while. Her mouth was like a vacuum, making my legs quiver as she bounced her head up and down, caring little about how much my cock must’ve been punching the back of her throat. But it did the trick, as it only took a few sucks for my cock to explode into her mouth, filling it up so much that some of it trickled down her chin. My pussy came at the same time, tightening around her fingers and dripping my juices all over the bathroom floor.

Nozomi slurped all of my cum in her mouth, making her swallowing extra loud as she licked off any stray cum left on my cock. “Mmm… it’s so thick and tasty. Yes, this is going to do a good job tonight.” For a moment, I thought I saw hearts in her eyes as she stood up, gave me a salty kiss, put her swimsuit back on, and left the room, giving her hips an extra swing.

The rest of the party consisted of me talking to everyone else besides Eli and Nozomi, trying to avoid temptation as best as I could. I saw them a few times throughout the evening, but they just gave me a sultry look or a glimpse at something intimate before moving on to another person. Eventually, though, it came to an end. I hid in a side room of the house as I watched everyone else leave. Then I took off my swimsuit, left it in the bathroom from earlier, and walked downstairs towards the pool. It was so odd to have such a big house with little sound in it. I imagined Takeru playing with his younger siblings, Eli and Nozomi filled with more children for them to share. My dick was hard the whole time I walked.

I got back to the pool to see a wonderous sight before me. A few lights were left on, enough to let me get a sense of what was around me, but not enough that I could see clearly. I saw two shapes a bit away, so I walked towards them, anticipating what I was going to see. I wasn’t disappointed. Nozomi and Eli were lubing each other’s cunts, making sure that they were ready for their breeding. Their skin was covered in a lotion that gave their bodies a nice sheen, especially their breasts that pressed and wobbled against one another.

“You made it, Watanabe.” Eli turned over to stand up and walk towards me. “Which one of us do you want to do first?”

I looked between both of them. Nozomi’s curvaceous figure enticed me, but I wanted to see what Eli’s strong form was like. “Umm, Eli.”

Eli’s face turned into a gentle smile, almost out of place for what was going to happen. “Good. Nozomi, would you mean giving us your chair?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Nozomi skipped over to Eli and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Besides, it’ll give me a good vantage point to see you filled up.” Nozomi sat in front of the pool chair, her fingers already making squelching noises in her cunt.

Eli dragged me over to the chair and placed me on it, somewhat sitting but also leaning back. She swiftly placed her hips over my own, my cock inches away from penetrating her. It was throbbing forward, hoping to get as close to her fertile womb as possible. My own mind was going crazy as well, thinking of all the possibilities this evening as I prepared for this encounter, yet nothing could prepare me for this. The only thing that was guiding us was our biology; these women were going to use my cock to fill their wombs for the first time and keep me around to fulfill their needs anytime they wanted. And I had no problem with that whatsoever.

tanabe? You ready?” Eli’s eyes looked at me with a hint of empathy overwhelmed by desire.

“Yeah. Put me in.” Even though my words were soft, their meaning was received clearly as Eli smiled and moved down as my prick was slowly put in inch by inch. Each thrust made let out a sharp moan; even though we were the only people around, I still tried to stay quiet because I wanted this moment to belong to us.

Finally, Eli got all of my length in with a deep sigh. “God, I haven’t been this filled up in a long time.” She leaned forward and kissed me on the mouth, letting me feel her massive breasts press against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her to keep them there as I took control and began thrusting into Eli.

“God, you’re so tight… You don’t get dicked that often, do you?”

“It’s not something I’m into that much, but I’d like to get fucked by you as often as you can.” Eli kept her hips moving alongside my rhythm as our bodies grew closer and closer during our fucking. One of my hands moved up from her ass to her breasts, squeezing them just as much as I was Nozomi’s. They were a bit firmer, meaning my hand couldn’t get as deep into them, but there was still a lot of me to feel.

“God, You, you’re so fuckin’ good at this… you’re going to get me knocked up in no time…” _And she’s going to knock me out with how much she’s bouncing on me._ Eli’s hips moved with the force of a tiger, doing everything she could to get my cock to come into her. She leaned back up so that she could move faster, letting both of my hands move onto her breasts and squeeze them for dear life.

“I wish I had breasts as big as yours and Nozomi’s… so firm yet soft, and so much to play with… I wouldn’t be able to do anything else besides feel them.”

“Perhaps it’s good that you don’t so that you can focus so much on ours.” Eli’s face had been taken over by her pleasure at this point; her eyes were rolling back into her head as the hearts in her eyes grew, her breasts bounced like a pair of playful puppies, her thighs quivering as her hips rocked up and down. I could imagine her womb going into hyperdrive, preparing itself for the deluge of baby batter it was going to receive. Thinking about her body trying to handle that made me give a stupid looking grin. “Oh God… you’re really going to fuck me into a mommy, aren’t you? Do it! Fill my slutty pussy up! Turn me into a babymaker! I just wanna feel your slutty sperm all inside me!”

After hearing her talk like that, I couldn’t do anything but fulfill her request. I shot my load into her waiting cunt, still thrusting into her and listening to the squishing sounds made as my cock came back into contact with the cum that just came out of it. A few moments after my climax, Eli had her own, screaming out to the world as her insides clamped tightly around me, making sure I wouldn’t get out until she was ready. I held on tightly to her, giving her breasts a constant pulse of squeezes until both of our bodies calmed down.

Sweating and panting, Eli slowly stood up and sat on to the side of the chair, laying back against the cool ground. “Nozomi’s… waiting for you.” I sat up as much as I could, catching my breath, and looked at the sight before me. Nozomi had already come several times, judging from the sizeable puddle of sticky cum in front of her pussy, and her whole body was shuddering with her self-fucking, most notably those juicy, plump breasts. _Her body looks like it was made to make babies and take care of them._

I tried to get off of the chair, but my legs were still wobbly from how much Eli pounded my dick. Instead, I crawled forward towards Nozomi until I was right over her body, looking at her fucked silly face.

“Y-You-chan… you look really pretty in the moonlight… I hope our babies will look as good as you..” Nozomi lifted her legs up until her feet were right by her head, letting me see both of her holes twitching and quivering. “Put it in me, make me your breeder bitch…”

With a simple smile and a kiss on the forehead, I shoved my still-hard cock into her breeding hole, pinning her down into a mating press. _She’s not as tight as Eli, but she hugs my fuckstick in all the right places._ I swiftly thrusted into her, watching her whole body jiggle against the force of my sex.

“You really like this, don’t you, knowing that I’m helping you and Eli make babies? Letting you use those fat tits as they were meant?” I leaned down and placed my head between her milkbags, giving them a nice motorboat. “While you’re nursing our babies, I’ll give your ass a nice and slow fuck so that you’re always feeling pleasure.” I placed one of her nipples into my mouth and sucked on it, watching her face turn completely red, giving over control to my ability to fill her up. “That’s what you and Eli want, don’t you? You want my bodies to be mine to control, your family to be one that I had, to make sure that we always take care of each other. Don’t worry.” I continue to kiss Nozomi’s breasts as my pulse quickened and my cock throbbed inside her slutty cunt. “All of us – me, you, Eli, Takeru, and all our kids – we’re going to love each other so much. Takeru’s such a nice boy, I’m sure whatever girls he ends up with are going to love getting knocked up by him, especially when he’s being taught by women like us.”

“Y-Yes…” Nozomi’s head slowly moved up as she stared at me. “M-Me and Eli, our bodies are going to turn us into slutty mommies. Our titties will get so big that we can’t wear bras over them and our milk will stain all of our clothes. I don’t know if we can wear clothes, though, because of how much they bounce and jiggle. And um…” It was getting hard for her to think about the closer she got to coming. “And our hips will get so big that our asses will stick out of everything. And our babies will be so cranky and fussy if their wombs aren’t filled with their daddy’s fuck milk all the time! I- we want to be your sluts! Please, breed us, make us your own, fill us with milk and cum, brand us with your babies!”

 _My, I didn’t realize it was going to end like this._ My cock suddenly shot off into her waiting womb, her eyes crossing with glee as her body responded in kind, twitching and jiggling in pleasure. I paid particular attention to her stomach fat wobbling like her tits, imagining it being her pregnant belly.

After I was done, I sat back on the chair, panting and trying to catch my breath after filling two sexy women with my seed. Through silted eyes, I watched as they crawled towards me and got by each side of the chair, looking at me with anticipating. I felt kinda bad now for how hard I was on them; the openness and pure joy in their eyes showed me how happy they were for what I gave them. They were going to finally have the big family they always wanted and I was the cause of that; why wouldn’t they look at me so reverently?

 _I have enough in me for one more cumshot. I wonder…_ “Nozomi, I know I said that nursing your babies was the primary reason for using your breasts, but there’s another reason. I wanna see it.” As I jerked my semi-hard cock back into fucking mod, the two women looked at each other in glee before lifting their heavy breasts up and placing them against my cock. It was completely surrounded by their wobbling fat, only the glans visible every so often while their cleavage parted in the right way. _Of course, what isn’t seen is not vanished._ I began to fuck their tits, watching them moan and lick my cockhead when it popped out.

As I used their breasts to milk my cock, I imagined how their pregnancy would change them. Eli would still be as strong as she was before (perhaps even more so with all of that weight she would be carrying around), but she would know who was the real dominant. She’d pin me down in a cowgirl and ride my cock, sure, but it was all for fulfilling her need to get dicked; she couldn’t fathom spending a day without getting filled up. By the end of our encounters, she would cuddle up to me, thanking me for treating her so well and begging for more like a bashful schoolgirl. The more children I put into her, the more that dissonance between her external strength and her internal submissiveness until she ended up as a woman with a quiet strength, one who was always there for her children and her partners, especially when her desires acted up.

Nozomi, meanwhile, would turn into a full-blown slut. I could see it now, in the way that she tried to suck on my cock for brief moments whenever it slapped her balance-wrecking tits. She was the kind of person who would bend over at a moment’s notice, using her pussy scent to beg anyone who was passing by to fill her up and leave her dazed, unable to walk, and vulnerable to whoever was next in line. As much as she would love her burgeoning family, she would lust after cunt and cock, whether she was eating it or letting it ram against her pussy full sale. She was a slut for love and she would love it.

 _Of course, it’d probably be hard for them to keep their jobs like this._ I lazily watched them kissing each other, even as their fuckpillows bounced against their heads without regard for themselves. _Good thing the world has had a profession regarding these circumstances for a long time._ With their looks, turning tricks would be as easy as pie for them. I imagine Eli’s clientele to be a variety of strong men, looking to dominate a half-foreign beauty in half a dozen ways. I wouldn’t mind, as long as I could watch. After they were gone and paid, I’d fuck her some more just to remind her who her favorite partner was. As for Nozomi, she’d probably want to help as many young women become mothers as were willing. She’d bring them over, soften them up with her tongue and fingers, and then finger her sloppy cunt as she watched me put them into a mating press and turn them into mommy sluts.

 _Perfect._ With that, I let out a short gasp and came in between and all over their tits, hearing their giggles and moans as they tried to catch in their mouths, though most of it marked their skin, making it clear exactly what kind of people they were. I stood up, helped them onto their shaky feet, and walked them into the house until we reached their- our bedroom. I laid them onto the bed and get in the middle of them, enjoying the feeling of their soft, cum-soaked bodies cuddle up against my body.

“Thank you so, _so_ much for doing this, You.” Eli’s eyes were full of a childish glee and a pure love as she looked up at me. “I’m so happy that you’re going to make our family grow.”

“Yeah, and that you’ll dick us anytime you can!” Nozomi’s breasts wrapped around my arm, making me feel the stains I left on her. “I want you to fuck us so much that anyone else’s dick would feel too foreign.” Both of them let out a giggle before they closed their eyes and cuddled as closely as they could.

As I started to fall asleep, I combed my hands through their long, beautiful hair and whispered to their sleeping forms, “I’m glad I got to meet you.” It was filled with a kind of love and affection I’d never felt before, yet it felt odd. It sounded like the kind of thing you would say to someone you married, not two women you fucked into being your pregnant whores. Yet, as my mind floated between the present and the future, I thought to myself, _Actually, that sounds perfect._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write a fic for you, you can put in a request [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JohnnyMuellersPromptCollection).


End file.
